capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes
Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (known as Sengoku BASARA 3 in Japan), the third main game in the Sengoku BASARA series, was released in North America in October 2010 and available for the PlayStation 3 and the Nintendo Wii. The game was produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi. An expansion to the game called Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage was released for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii on November 11, 2011 in Japan. The game was not released overseas. Characters 'Playable Characters' *'Ieyasu' *'Masamune' *'Yukimura' *'Tadakatsu' *'Keiji' *'Motochika' *'Motonari' *'Yoshihiro' *'Oichi' *'Kotaro' *'Nobunaga' *'Mitsunari Ishida' (New character) *'Yoshitsugu Ōtani' (New character) *'Magoichi Saica' (New character) *'Kuroda Kanbei' (New character) *'Tsuruhime' (New character) 'Non-Playable Characters' * Toshiie * Matsu * Sasuke * Kenshin * Kasuga * Ujimasa * Kojūrō *'Tenkai' - After his betrayal of Nobunaga, Mitsuhide was reported slain, but an eerily similar figure bearing the name of Tenkai emerges. *'Hideaki Kobayakawa' - comical chef who spins around underneath a large bowl. He seems to be an unwitting pawn of Tenkai. *'Sōrin Ōtomo' - a young man spreading Xavism by preaching at every opportunity. He is verbally abusive to his retainer Muneshige, but calls him to his aid when in danger. On the battlefield, Sōrin rides on the Xavi Tank and gains more believers even while fighting. *'Muneshige Tachibana' - wields two chainsaws called the Lightning Edge in battle. *'Yoshiaki Mogami' - Masamune's uncle, a tall, pompous man with a curled mustache. *'Harumasa Nanbu' - a grey-haired ninja who wears a black band on his forehead and covers his right eye with it. He seems to be a dark element character who can unleash will-o'-the-wisps and summon or revive soldiers. He uses a ninjatō as his weapon. *'Yoshishige Satake' - mini-boss who complains about his armor being too heavy. *'Yoritsuna Anegakoji' - area boss with the power over trees. *'Haruhisa Amago' - has power over sand and illusions. *'Hirotsuna Utsunomiya' - commander who fights in a fog-enshrouded area with a white tiger at his side. *'Kanetsugu Naoe' - Loyal to Kenshin, he is known for proclaiming that he is "invincible!", and then showing otherwise. Gameplay Set during a tumultuous period of Japanese history, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes follows players as they fight their way to the climatic battle of Sekigahara. Players will master the fist fights, swords, spears, bows, and guns of more than a dozen fierce samurai warriors in battles against hundreds of opponents. Gallery Image:SB3Hideaki.png|''Hideaki Kobayakawa'' Image:SB3Sōrin.png|''Sōrin Ōtomo'' Image:Muneshige.png|''Muneshige Tachibana'' Image:Yoshiaki.png|''Yoshiaki Mogami'' Image:HarumasaNanbu.png|''Harumasa Nanbu'' Image:Yoshishige_Satake.png|''Yoshishige Satake'' Image:Yoritsuna.png|''Yoritsuna Anegakoji'' Image:Haruhisa.png|''Haruhisa Amago'' Image:Kanetsugu.png|''Kanetsugu Naoe'' Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage is a light-hearted expansion to the original darker game, and was released for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii on November 11, 2011 only in Japan. The subtitle means "party" in Japan. While it keeps the same background and general information about the time period as in Sengoku BASARA 3, some of the eight new stories only marginally reference the plot introduced in the previous game. Save data can be synced with Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage. If they have been unlocked, alternate costumes and personal items are brought over. 'Newly Playable Characters' * Ujimasa Hojo * Kasuga * Toshiie Maeda * Matsu Maeda * Shingen Takeda * Kenshin Uesugi Box Art Image:Basara3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:BASARASHBox.png|''U.S.'' Image:BASARASHEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:BASARA_3_Utage.png|Utage Japan Merchandise Image:SB3OST.png|''OST'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara3/ Official Site (Japanese)] Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games Category:Action-Adventure Games